


knowing me, not knowing you

by justahufflepuff



Series: The Celebrity AU 'verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahufflepuff/pseuds/justahufflepuff
Summary: The fact that he’d actually managed to find Regulus at all still hadn’t quite sunk in all the way. He had, at least slightly, expected to simply keep chasing the international movie star he had a crush on around the world until said movie star grew bored and told him to stop. The whole thing probably would’ve made an excellent novel once he fluffed up the details a bit. Everyone loved a good star-crossed romance these days.





	knowing me, not knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> It feels very poetic in a way, that this section is dedicated to Alec on his birthday, as his birthday present started this all.

Regulus didn’t stay in Berlin long, which meant that Gilderoy didn’t either. 

The fact that he’d actually managed to find Regulus at all still hadn’t quite sunk in all the way. He had, at least slightly, expected to simply keep chasing the international movie star he had a crush on around the world until said movie star grew bored and told him to stop. The whole thing probably would’ve made an excellent novel once he fluffed up the details a bit. Everyone loved a good star-crossed romance these days. 

Instead, well, instead...

—

“Right,” Gil said after they’d consumed a surprisingly delicious breakfast and failed to put on clothes. “Down to business. I made you a promise.”

Something in Regulus changed, then. His eyes didn’t quite dim but the light shifted and the spark Gilderoy had only just grown accustomed to went somewhere far away. He stretched and threw the sheets off before flipping over to give Gilderoy a full on view of his ass as he rummaged through the side table. “Right, do you prefer to top because—“

It took a brief moment and the glimpse of lube and condom before the meaning of Regulus’s strange behavior and the implication in his words set in. Gilderoy flushed crimson. 

“Oh my god,” Gilderoy babbled, shaking his head. 

“You bottom then?” Regulus asked, giving him the strangest look, as if Gilderoy was the one who had misunderstood something. 

“I have no rightful idea, honestly, I’ve never—“ he flapped his hands in the air and only just resisted the urge to go hide in the bathroom. “The movie, Regulus! I meant, I promised you we’d watch a movie!”

Now they both looked terribly confused. 

Regulus sat on the bed, head cocked to one side, looking as if he’d just seen a penguin start flying. Gilderoy sat across from him, red as a beet, looking as though he’d rather be almost anywhere but in this exact situation. 

“You really meant that?” Regulus asked, a catch to his voice that Gilderoy couldn’t explain. 

“Of course I meant that! It’s a very good movie, I really cannot believe you’ve not seen it.”

“You’ve been... chasing me around the world,” Regulus said slowly, “Because you wanted to watch a movie with me?”

“I wanted to see you again.” Gilderoy said, and if a sink hole opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole this very second, he wouldn’t particularly mind. “This seemed as good a way as any.”

The look Regulus shot him contained a thousand different layers of meaning and Gilderoy couldn’t make sense of a single one. He fidgeted under the weight of it, and even though they were both equally naked he felt laid bare. 

The moment stretched out between them on the bedsheets. 

“Oh.” Regulus said at last, sounding just about as rattled as Gilderoy felt. 

“Oh?”

“You’re really not here to have sex with me?”

“No.” Gilderoy said honestly, and then, because he’d laid enough of himself bare already, “I mean, I... considered it, last night. Which was, a bit of a shock, really, not really something I’ve ever— you looked positively sinful,” that statement made Regulus turn all sorts of smug, “But, no.”

“Oh.” 

Regulus relaxed in increments, sliding slowly back into the sheets. 

Gilderoy chewed on his lower lip. “I’d really— I’d really like to watch a movie with you, if that’s alright. I’d really just, I’d like to spend time with you. I enjoy spending time with you.”

From the skeptical, bowled over look on Regulus’s face, Gilderoy almost got the impression no one had ever told Regulus this fact once in his entire life. Which, given Regulus as a person, seemed rather impossible. 

“Oh.” 

That seemed to be the only word either of them could reliably form this morning. 

“Yes.” Gilderoy confirmed, fidgeting even more now. Perhaps he should call Doro and beg for an escape route. He had no idea what to do with the look on Regulus’s face. 

“Okay.” They both seemed equally surprised by that answer, but Regulus continued. “Sure, why not, put the movie in.”

Gilderoy beamed. 

—

Three days later and he’s still in Berlin. It’s definitely longer than he intended to stay, but he’s woken up next to Regulus three times by now. Sure, the other two times had been accidental naps rather than on purpose co-sleeping, but the truth remained. He had woken up to Regulus’s face. Hard to top that. 

“I fly out today.” Regulus said, sprawled across the bed like some ancient otherworldly work of art. 

Gilderoy pulled a face. Time to get on the phone with his travel agent. He’d never actually booked a return trip to New York when he originally flew out here. 

“Where are you off to now?” He asked. 

Regulus laughed. “What, and ruin the surprise?”

A pleasant thrum ran through Gilderoy’s veins. They intended to continue this, then. 

“Isn’t it your turn to chase me for a change?” 

“Find me a few more times and we’ll talk about it.”

Gilderoy laughed and laughed and laughed. 

—

New York seemed much less glamorous now that he’d spent days with Regulus in a foreign city. It seemed a bit ridiculous, that one man could shake up everything in his life so thoroughly. It was, in a few words, thrillingly terrifying. He’d never felt this way before. He barely knew what to make of himself. What if he messed it all up? Gilderoy wasn’t sure if he could bare that. 

“Skies fell when I met Lily, Dave.” James told him as they sat and pretended to watch football. 

“Yeah, because it was actually raining.” Lily rolled her eyes and threw a piece of cheese at her husband. 

“Can you stop being so gross?” Harry complained. “I’m right here.”

Gilderoy shrugged at Harry as if to say ‘married people, am I right?’ 

Harry just groaned and buried his face in a pillow. “Can’t I go upstairs? I was talking to Ron and Hermione!”

“Family time is important.” 

“Gilderoy’s not family.” Harry pointed out. “He’s blonde.”

“So is your cousin. You better watch your mouth or I’m taking the car keys back.” James said, stern. 

Harry looked mutinous in the way only a young boy could, and sulked back into his chair. 

Honestly, a mood that Gilderoy could understand. 

“But what if I’m taking it too fast?”

“You’ve flown to how many countries now?” Lily asked. “Harry dear, will you go check on your sister?” 

Gilderoy hadn’t seen a teenager leave a room that fast since the last time he started gushing over someone. (Harry really didn’t seem to care about his love life, it was almost insulting.)

“Only five. Or is it six?” 

“It’s not even been a year and you’ve chased him across six countries I don’t think you have to worry about the speed of your wooing.” 

“What if he keeps running, though? What if it was just this, forever?”

Lily turned off the tv. 

Both Potter’s turned to face him. 

“Why would that be bad?” Lily asked. 

“He’s very good at running, and I’m only mediocre at catching.” Gilderoy admitted, not looking at either of them. “What if he runs so fast I can’t catch him again?”

There was a pause. 

Then, James spoke, voice gentle. “Regulus Black is... complicated. I can’t say I know him as well or as fondly as I know his brother, but... that house messed Sirius up. And Regulus didn’t get to leave. Maybe you’re not the only thing he’s running from.”

“That was almost deep, babe.” 

James looked smug. “It’s been known to happen.”

Gilderoy mulled their conversation and James’s words over in his head, let the family chatter and banter wash over him. 

He refused to give up on Regulus Black. Even if he spent the rest of his life chasing someone uncatchable. Even if he messed it all up. This way Regulus laughed still rang through his bones. If Regulus needed this game of cat and mouse, Gilderoy would give it to him. In the meantime... 

He pulled up Instagram, took a blurry photo of the Potter’s living room, and opened his DM with Regulus. 

gildedgilderoy: is it weird that I’ve been home for less than a week and I miss you already?


End file.
